An Unloving Couple *~*Chapter 4*~*
by Mimi Tachikawa
Summary: Hi!I told you Chapter 4 was on the way!Anyways,the 3 senshi are coming to Earth!& the some of the Z Fighters appear in this chapter.I'm sorry it's a bit short.


Hi minna!Wassup!!!!For those of you who just started reading my story,I am Umi.& Umi translates into Sea.  
Here is the disclaimer & some stuff you should know:Ms. Naoko Takuechi made SailorMoon & Mr.Akira Toriyamam made Dragonball-Z.  
So Usagi & Vegeta aren't mine.;-;.I can pray ,but Vegeta'll NEVER BE MINE!!!WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
Some Japanese:  
Konnichiwa - Hello  
Konbanwa - Good afternoon  
Sono tori (desu) - Exactly  
Ohayou - Good morning  
Urusai -Shutup  
Yurusanai - I can't forgive you.  
Yamero - Stop  
Yamenasai - Stop it  
Kuso - Damn  
Baka - Idiot.  
Demo - but  
Gambatte - Good luck  
Ne - hey(also Oi means hey.)  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes,OK,or right  
Nani - What  
Doushite - why  
Senshi - soldier  
Hime - Princess  
Ouji - Prince  
Sama - One of high respect  
Koi - Love.(Ai also means love.)  
Koibito - Lover  
Ja ne - Bye  
Sayonara - Goodbye.  
".." means talking  
'..' means thinking  
*..* means a stressed out word  
(..) Author's Note (also put as AN.)  
I think that's all you people need to know.Read & review minna-san!It gives my inspiration!& when I get more inspiration,I write faster!  
& when I write faster,it makes both you & me happy!Enjoy!  
***  
On a distant planet called Earth,a group of men were talking.  
"So,the Saiya-jins are coming to Earth?" said one man with green & pink skin.  
"Yes." said one with 3 eyes.  
"I can't believe it!& Gokou's gone,which is the worst thing." said a little bald man with six dots on his forehead.  
"I hope Daddy comes in time." said a child with short hair.  
***  
While Vegeta,Nappa,& Usagi got ready to go to Earth,they were all getting ready.  
"Woman?"  
Usagi turned.She was wearing some silvery blue spandex with the Saiya-jin armor on top.  
"Nani?"  
"Raditz said there is a Saiya-jin on Earth."  
"NANI!!How can that be!!?Only 3 Saiya-jins survived!You,Raditz,& Nappa!"  
"Well,one Saiya-jin was sent to Earth to destroy it.It was Bardock's son."  
Usagi went pale."No,Vegeta..it can't be.."  
"Yes.That son is Kakarotto."  
***  
On a little planet,a man with spikey hair was copying the moves of a little blue man.  
"You must hurry Gokou!The Saiya-jins are coming!"  
"I know,I know Kaio-sama!"  
"So hurry & learn this attack!"  
"I'm trying my best."  
Suddenly the man known as Kaio-sama stopped.Two little antennas on his head began twitching.  
"I sense ki...very powerful ki."  
The one known as Gokou stopped also."I feel something also.Hurry Kaio-sama!I hafta get back to Earth so I can stop the Saiya-jins!"  
***  
Usagi,Vegeta & Nappa had all gotten into their pods.As they were blasting off,Usagi looked at the spaceship.  
"Ja ne,Freezer-sama..."  
The space pods were going pretty fast.Usagi had fallen asleep.By the time she woke up,they were reaching Jupiter.  
"We're almost there,minna," said Nappa's voice on the intercom."Then it's sayonara to Earth!"  
Vegeta's evil laugh followed Nappa's sentence.  
Usagi looked at the two space pods next to hers.  
She saw a picture of Earth in her mind.  
'Endymion.....' Usagi burst into tears.  
'Baka Endymion!Why did he go & have to die!?I loved him so!!'  
'But..what is this heart-wrenching feeling I get around Vegeta?I don't love him!I hate him!Him & his bastard father!This....heart-wrenching feeling..that I can't explain...'  
***  
The group of men on Earth were training.They had made a wish:to bring Gokou back so that he could fight the Saiya-jins.  
Now..the only thing was that they needed Gokou to come in time...  
***  
Usagi squinted.She saw the planet of Mars in the distance.A few tears of sadness fell down her cheek.This had happened 10 times.Every time she passed the home planet of on of her fellow senshi,she would start crying.  
She saw Mars-hime's face on Mars' surface.  
"Rei-chan....Why?Why did you have to leave me??"  
Suddenly,she saw Earth.A few more hours,& they would arrive.  
"Almost there!" cried Vegeta over the intercom."Earth's days are over!"  
Usagi looked at Earth.Endymion's home.  
'Endymion..I'm so sorry..that the Saiya-jins senshi that are coming with me are going to destroy your home..& that I have to help them do it...'  
***  
As the group of men on Earth trained,they sensed more ki.It was starting to scare them,the big amounts of ki.  
"They must be very powerful warriors," said one man with scars & long hair.  
"They must be,Yamucha-san." said the child with short hair..The man known as Yamucha frowned.  
"You guys,only one thing scares me." said the man with 3 eyes.A tinier man was next to the 3-eyed man.The tiny person was pale white,looking like a China doll.  
"What is that,Tenshinhan?" asked the doll-like person.  
"That we might not make it out alive," answered the man known as Tenshinhan.  
***  
Finally.It was all over.The 3 senshi had reached Earth.Finally.  
They were reaching the atmosphere.  
'That's it,Earth.' thought Vegeta to himself.'You're mine....all mine..to destroy."  
***  
The end!!Yes,it a dreaded cliffhanger!Yes I know I'm cruel sometimes,but I have no choice!I'm numb on my fingers!  
Have a little heart!Ja ne minna-san!I'll be see ya soon! Buh bye now!Good night!Now,please Read & Review!It gives me inspiration!!  
& I write faster with inspiration!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
